Rails Versus Roads
The series' first special will be set somewhere during Season 1. Finn Tracy will write the special. Synopsis After and arguement, the engines try to beat the road vehicles, but not just in a simple race; in everything! Plot Knapford Junction was a section of tracks write in front of Knapford station. But it was no ordinairy track. No, it was made up of points and signals. Some engines found it very complicated. "Uhm..." Paxton mumbled, as he tried to figure out which way he had to go, "Let's see..." He wanted to roll forwards, but Gordon came rushing by. "Out of my way!" he shouted angrily. Paxton ran backwards. He was very shocked. "Okay," he thought, "I'll just close my eyes, and count till three. Nothing can go wrong!" He closed his eyes, and rushed forwards. Bang! ''"Watch were you're going, you idiot!" Henry shouted angrily. He had crashed into the middle of Paxton's train of trucks, and he had tumbled of the tracks, "Now look what you've caused!" "Sorry," Paxton said, feeling very silly, "Is Harvey here somewhere?" "He isn't, but I'm as good!" a voice from behind said. It was Butch, "I'll get you back on the tracks in no time, Henry!" He smiled, as he rolled forwards. Some later, Henry was back on the track, and so were Paxton's trucks. "Always trust on good ol' Butch!" Butch smiled happily. "And the other road vehicles," Algy, the blue bus, boasted, "The whole road works is better!" "That's not true," Gordon complained. He had turned around now. "What's that he's sayin', Douggie?" Donald asked. "That the roads are better than the rails, Donal'!" Douglas replied angrily. "We're just as good!" Duck added. "No Duck," James interupted, "We're better!" "Everybody knows we're better!" Bulgy commented, as he arrived too. "You're just being used for carrying around fruits and vegtables." Henry laughed, "That's rubbish!" "Out of the way," Stafford suddenly said, as he puffed through the station, "I need to bring these fruits and vegtables to the farmers market!" The road vehicles laughed and laughed. The engines were pretty annoyed. Even Duck. That evening, the Duck, Oliver, Donald and Douglas went to their shed, in the yard. It had only six berths, but it was perfect for them. BoCo and Toad slept in the other two. "Where did that come from?" Oliver asked. "That came from me!" Harold beamed, as he flew above them. "And why did ye do that, ye good for nothin'? Donald asked angrily. "Orders from the Fat Controller, you fusspot!" Harold weeshed angrily, as he flew away. "Now what?" Duck asked, "We can't get into the shed." "Oh yes we can!" Douglas replied, as he ran into the wood. But instead of it rolling away, it rolled under Douglas' wheels, and he derailed, "Oh great," Douglas commented, irritated, "Go and fetch Rocky for me, will ya? And tell 'm to move this wood aswell!" Some later, Donald had collected Rocky. "Well that doesn't look too good," he said, as he lifted Douglas' front back on the tracks. "It doesn' because it isn'!" Douglas shouted. "Why would the Fat Controller tell Harold to put that wood there?" asked Oliver. He was very confused. "We'll ask him in the morning," Duck replied, "Now we need to get some rest. "Donald, bring Rocky away, please." "Okay then," Donald said, as he pulled Rocky back to the Search and Rescue Centre, which was quite close by. As he puffed out of the yard, he didn't know someone was watching him. It was Algy, the bright blue bus. He laughed as he saw Donald with Rocky, and quickly drove away. The next morning, the four engines arrived at Knapford. Oliver had already gotten some trucks coupled to him. He had to bring them to Brendam Docks. "Sir," Duck said, as he saw the Fat Controller, "Why did you tell Harold to put that wood on the tracks?" "What wood?" asked the Fat Controller. It was clear he knew nothing about it. "But then...?" Donald commented, when they heard someone laughing. It was Algy. He quickly drove away. "That stupid bus!" Oliver shouted angrily, as he started to race after Algry. "Mr. Oliver!" Toad tried, but it was too late. Oliver was puffing as hard as he could, and Algy was racing as hard as his wheels would let him. Soon, they were on the Mainline. Oliver could still see Algy, on the road next to the rails. "Come back!" he shouted, as he finally cought up with the bus. Then, Algy dissappeared into a tunnel. "No!" Oliver cried, as he rushed to the other side of the tunnel, to see if Algry would come out. But he wasn't watching were he was going. ''Biff! Bash! ''With a 'biff' and a 'bash', Oliver bumped into the back on Norman's train. "Oy, look out," Norman said, "You could have caused a serious accident there, if I was pulling a passanger train." "Sorry," Oliver replied, when he saw Algy racing out of the tunnel, laughing and honking his horn. Oliver groaned. He felt very silly indeed. Meanwhile, the other three engines were leaving with their trains aswell. Duck left of to go shunting at Knapford Harbour, Donald puffed off with some coaches, and Douglas had to collect rocks from the China Clay Pits. He was quite looking forward to it, he loved the pits. There were also many friends of him there, like Marion, and Timothy. He liked Bill and Ben too, but they caused trouble often. When he arrived, there was dust everywhere. "Stop it!" he heard Timothy shouting. "Go away!" he heard Marion saying, a second later. "Not the wee twins again..." he mumbled, but when the dust cleared, he discovered it weren't the twins that were causing trouble. It were the three horrid lorries. "Hello there," Lorry 1 chuckled. "Long time no see, Douglas!" Lorry 2 added. "Go away you three!" Bill and Ben ordered. "Why should we listen to you?" Lorry 3 asked. "Just go!" the manager of the pits shouted. The lorries drove off as fast as they could. "What do all the road vehicles want?" Douglas mumbled, as he coupled on to his trucks, and puffed away. When Douglas arrived at the yards, everyone was angry. "Why do they keep doing these things?" Duck asked. "Because they're angry," Henry explained, "They think road vehicles are better than us engines." "Well that's rubbish!" James moaned, "Everyone knows engines are way better!" "We must show them we're the bosses of Sodor!" Derek said, "Wo agrees?" Everyone whistled. "But how?" BoCo asked. "We need to work harder than we have ever done before!" Donald said sternly, "And we must start tomorrow!" "Stupid engines!" Craig, the green bus, grumbled, as he rolled into the Bus Yepot. "I agree!" Nick, a red bus with a quick temper, replied, "We must show them that we're better!" "The best!" Bulgy added. "From now on, we'll show everyone that the road vehicles are the best!" Craig smiled. They all laughed. "I'll go and tell the others in the morning!" Nick laughed. And so, next morning, Nick raced across Sodor, telling everybody. First George, then the Horrid Lorries, and then Bertie. They all spread the word too, and soon, all the road vehicles knew. Harold knew too. He had heard Nick and Bertie talking at Dryaw. He buzzed off, and thought, "This can't be right!" And he was right indeed... "Urgh..." Emily grumbled, as she puffed into the station, and saw dirty old coal trucks on the track in front of her, "Who put that there?" "Excuse me, Emily, but I did!" Paxton said, as he rolled upm towards her. "And who told you to do that?" Emily asked furiously. "I believe it was George..." Paxton answered nervously. George saw it all, and laughed out loud. "Stupid engines..." he mumbled, as he rolled away. Emily grumbled as she pushed the trucks away. But worse was yet to come. Everywhere there were accidents, due to engines and road vehicles being silly. "Look out!" Skarloey warned, as Max slipped right passed the tracks at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Monty roared around too. "Watch where you're going!" Rheneas ordered. "Mind your own business!" Monty chuckled. Dust flew everywhere. The other engines coughed. "Disgraceful!" Sir Handel moaned, as he puffed by. "Go away!" Luke groaned. Some later, Luke took a train of empty trucks to Ulfstead Castle. There, he met Sir Robert and the Fat Controller. "It's terrible sir, it's terrible!" he shouted. "What is?" the Fat Controller asked. Luke explained everything. "Oh dear," the Fat Controller moaned, "Not this again... Sir Robert, may I borrow Stephen, to get back to Knapford, please?" "Of course!" Sir Robert smiled. Stephen was happy. He hadn't had a good long run in som time. The Fat Controller stepped into his coach, and they were off. "Yahoo!" Stephen shouted happily, as he raced down the mountain, "Knapford, here we come!" He didn't know that disaster was yet to come... Diesel was pushing Nick and Craig to the castle. They were both on flatbeds. "Hurry up, will ya'?" Craig asked angrily. "We don't have all day the time!" Nick complained. ''More to be added soon! Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Emily *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Timothy *Stafford *Diesel *Paxton *Norman *BoCo *Derek *Marion *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Luke *Rocky *Toad *Bertie *Algy *Bulgy *Butch *The Horrid Lorries *Max and Monty *Harold *The Clay Pits Manager *Sir Robet Norramby *Sir Topham Hatt *George (does not speak) *Stanley (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Connor (''cameo)'' *Milly (cameo) *Sidney (cameo) ''Introduced characters *Craig - A grumpy green bus *Nick - A red bus with a quick temper Locations *Knapford *The Yards *China Clay Pits *The Bus Yard *Dryaw *Blue Mountain Quarry *Ulfstead Castle. *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ''(mentioned) *Brendam Docks (mentioned) *Knapford Harbour (mentioned) Trivia *The movie was confirmed by headwriter Finn Tracy on September the twenty-first. *A few pictures have already been leaked. They are down beneath, in the gallery. *The beginning of the movie was released as a preview. *The movie is not rumoured to feature Thomas, Percy or James, the usual main-characters in a Thomas and Friends movie. Instead, it features some characters who usually have a small role in movies, or none at all. Gallery RailsVersusRoadsLeakedPic1.png RailsVersusRoadsLeakedPic2.png Category:Specials